The overall objective is to investigate the physiology and clinical implications of even and odd carbon medium chain fats: Medium chain triglyceride (MCT) composed principally of octanoate and decanoate differs markedly from long chain triglyceride (LCT) due to the portal venous transport of its constituent fatty acids and their extensive metabolism in the liver. MCT does not form chylomicrons and is not deposited in adipose tissue. We postulate that by feeding MCT early in life, it may be possible to diminish profoundly the growth of the adipose tissue, in terms of adipocyte size and adipocyte number without adverse influence on other parameters of growth. Thus, a systematic basis for the prevention of obesity will be sought first in animals. MCT has been found to depress lipogenesis in adipose tissue and liver of the rat. We propose to study lipogenesis in a genetic model for obesity, namely the obese Zucker rat. The enrichment of adipose tissue with striking amounts of potentially glucogenic odd carbon fatty acids has led to the development of the odd carbon fatty acid enriched rat as a model for the study of adipose tissue fatty acid turnover. We propose to use such a model for the study of adipose tissue turnover in a variety of experimental obesities. Finally MCT is being proposed as an hypolipidemic dietary triglyceride and indeed may serve as an adjuvant fat in diluting polyunsaturated fats in the diet thus diminishing the propensity for lipid peroxidation. The proposed research aims at dietary methods for prevention and treatment of obesity, mechanisms of adipose tissue growth in animals and for treatment of hyperlipidemia in man.